


A light in the darkness

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a monster to stop another.</p><p>Set during Nikola and John's war on the Cabal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt over at the LJ comm sanctuary_kink : John Druitt/Nikola Tesla, sometimes John wishes that someone could stop him before he kills, and a vampire is about the only thing strong enough to actually accomplish that (optionally gen, if you like).
> 
> I probably deviated from that somewhat, my fic being all from Nikola's point of view. To whoever asked for this, I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Thanks go to LJ user oboetheres for beta!

Blood flowed on his tongue as he drank deeply. The man held in his ferocious inhuman grip struggled helplessly, blood pumping faster in fear, but then eventually, inescapably, it slowed to a trickle. The body in his arms gave a final twitch and yet Nikola kept on drinking, sucking more violently, sinking his fangs further into the flesh, tearing at it furiously.

At last, he pushed the corpse away from him, and it dropped to the ground haphazardly. He licked his lips, turning around, his gaze sweeping over the ruins of the small isolated research facility. His flooding of their electric system with voltage had resulted in an overload that must have reached some fuel tanks, causing a huge explosion that had rocked the ground and blown half of the building away.

He spotted John some distance away, knife in hand, blood splattered across his face, stalking purposefully in the direction of a desk that had been cleaved in two. The Ripper's target was a shivering creature sheltering beneath this insufficient shield. She was a young woman, couldn't have been more than twenty-two, paralysed by horror, but begging for her life, she didn't know, _please don't kill me_ , didn't know anything, _please don't kill me_ , just an intern, _please, please, please..._

And beneath the delectable terror, Nikola smelled no lies. Something stirred within him. This was wrong. With all of his preternatural speed, he darted in front of John, and with a swipe of his clawed hands, sent the knife clattering to the ground.

"No!" he snarled at the Ripper.

Madness lived in the other man's eyes, uncurling and snapping like coils of energy. Nikola growled deep in his throat, more menacing. The girl's imploring, her helplessness, only served to excite the predator in John even more – and in him as well.

With the quickest of glances in her direction, he snarled "Leave!" and she scrambled backwards on her hands and ass, white as a sheet, eyes fixated on his face. Of the two, he must have looked the most terrible, blood dripping from his chin, eyes dark, mouth filled with fangs, sharp claws extending from his hands. Yet, in this moment, more dangerous than the vampire by far, was Jack the Ripper.

The look he'd spared the girl was enough opportunity for John to grab him by the lapels of his suit, and he felt the telltale tingle of teleportation.

Upon re-materialisation, he impacted a wall, pushed there by the demon's strength. John's next attack was something else entirely. His mouth crashed against his, teeth biting hard at Nikola's lower lip. He snarled, and with his fangs, drew blood from the other man's lips in return.

John pressed him into the wall, rubbing his thigh against Nikola's erection, and he could feel the evidence of the Ripper's own arousal digging his hip. He understood this, desire born from violence, from indulging in one's blood lust. Using his vampiric strength, he pushed John off him, growling in his face. A slow and terrible smile unfurled on John's lips.

Without a word, in a measured gesture, he unfastened Nikola's pants, taking out his erection, grasping it in his large callused hand. Clawed hands grabbed at John's shoulders, jerking him closer. Nikola leaned his head forward, mouth seeking John's neck, and easily broke the skin of his throat with his fangs, eager for more blood. He found himself suddenly thrown back against the wall by John's not inconsiderable force. Had he been human, he'd have fallen unconscious from the violence of the blow. As it was, he was somewhat dizzy, a temporary state. But John seized the opportunity to slash at his neck with a knife.

"Fair's fair, Nikola." That same dangerous smile appeared again and John bent down to suck at the vampire's blood, taking his erection in hand again, squeezing just right. This reversal excited Nikola more than he would ever have thought, making him shudder, his climax rushing closer.

Nikola licked at the bleeding wound he'd made on John's neck, tearing the other man's trousers and shirt to pieces with his claws. Finally, he attended to John's arousal. He was pressed further into the wall in response, John breathing harshly against the wound he'd made, which was now closing as John wasn't forcing it open with his tongue anymore.

They jerked each other off towards completion swiftly, resolutely, without ceremony. Soon Nikola shuddered helplessly, letting go of John's neck. He felt John finish as well, wet warmth spreading across his shirt over his stomach.

Finally, he looked up. John looked back at him. Mostly John, the Ripper caged again but still simmering under the surface, a flickering glint in his friend's eyes.

With the barest of nods, John moved away from him and Nikola was finally able to take stock of where they were. A luxuriously-furbished flat, about which John walked with a proprietary air. One of his hide-outs then, most likely anyway. The other man disappeared into what was surely the bathroom. Nikola pulled his pants back up and fastened them again. He could wait for his turn at the shower while, in his mind, he reviewed the tally of Cabal facilities they'd already destroyed and the list of those that still needed purging from the face of the Earth.


End file.
